A Ben and Gwen fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: Ben has hurt Gwen's feelings. But he over did this time. What will he do?


A Ben and Gwen fan fiction

This is my first fanfic (at least a one that I'm publishing) so please go easy on mw if you didn't like it)

I do not own Ben 10.

This story happens during Ben and Gwen's first summer together

Chapter 1

Pay back time

Ben and his cousin Gwen had always gotten themselves into fights and disliked each other. Or did they?

Ben has recently pulled an embarrassing prank on Gwen which made her pretty mad and that was throwing a water balloon right at her face while she was reading a book and was obviously made very upset so she decided to pay him back by annoying him and embarrassing him at the same time.

But why did paying him back make it feel wrong to her? he had been very nice to her lately until the water balloon prank and she was also nice to him until then. But why? Was this because their feelings for each other were changing?

Gwen decided to prank Ben back despite the change.

Both of them were in their grandfather's RV in a park with a small forest nearby.

Ben was sitting down by the table listing to his mp3 player he had bought several days ago. And grandfather max went to catch some fish for supper

She sat down in front of him and said to him:

"Hey Ben"

Ben who was looking down at the floor while listing lifted his head up and took out his earphones and said:

"What do you want Gwen?"

And she said

"I just wanted to talk to you, that's all"

Ben looked surprised and put down his mp3 after he shut it down.

"All right dweeb I'm listening"

"I was just wondering Ben, how's school?"

Ben who seemed surprised by the question and never liked being asked that question said:

"Um... fine I guess"

"Is there anyone special to you there? You know, like a girl?" asked Gwen and chuckled.

Ben's cheeks began to blush because of that question and all he could to is stutter stuff like:

"I... I..." or "well um…" but didn't give an actual answer.

Then Gwen asked in a voice that sounded sarcastic:

"Oh wait. Let me guess. It's me isn't? I'm the girl you like? Do think I'm cute?"

Though Gwen asked it in a sarcastic voice, deep down she wondered what Ben did think about her. But Ben was still at a loss of words.

Suddenly Gwen was about to do something she found gorse but something that could also be enjoyable: she was about to kiss him.

As her face got closer and closer to his Ben regained his voice and Yelled at Gwen:

"NO! I DON'T LIKE YOU! YOU ARE A STUPID DWEEB AND YOU'RE UGLY! AND GET YOUR FACE AWAY FROM MINE!" And tried to push his cousin's face away but before he could even lift his hand, Gwen had slapped him so hard that his head was smacked to the other side of his neck.

The next thing Ben knew he heard Gwen sobbing and then he heard the RV door being pushed open and Gwen ran off to the nearby forest.

Chapter 2

Hurt feelings

"Ow… "Ben groaned as he rubbed his cheek.

He then realized that he hurt Gwen's feeling very badly this time. But he didn't mean it. It just got nerves when Gwen asked him all those questions and tried to kiss him. It also made him nervous.

He sighed sadly and went out of the RV and called out

"Gwen!"

Nobody answered.

"Gwen!" he called out again but still no one answered his call.

Ben decided to go and look for her and apologize as he went towards the forest when he saw something on the leaf covered ground. It was a drop of water he then saw another drop several feet ahead and then he realized that these were Gwen's tears. Boy, he must have over done it this time.

Ben started to run as he fowled the trail of tears.

In the meantime Gwen had stopped crying as she entered a clearing in the middle of the forest. She sat down on a wooden log lying on the ground and put her elbows on her knees and rested her face in her palms. When she sat on it.

Several minutes later Ben found the clearing and saw Gwen sitting with her face in her palms. When her saw her like that he felt sorrow and regret for what he did to his cousin. He then stopped running and walked quietly to where Gwen was sitting and sat down beside her and put his hand her shoulder. And said softly

"Gwen?"

She didn't answer

"Listen, Gwen I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry with all my heart. I really didn't mean to hurt you like that Gwen. Look when you asked me if there is any one like and you asked if it was you, well it really is you Gwen. And I do think you're cute." Ben said and then his cheeks began to blush like crazy.

Gwen looked up at him and said:

"Do you really mean that Ben?"

"Yes. I do"

Gwen smiled and asked

"Do have any other feelings for me Ben?"

Ben cheeks became now red like they never did before and said to his cousin

"Yeah… I… I love you Gwen. "That's what I feel" And then looked down at his feet.

Gwen smiled and said

"I love you too Ben" and then her cheeks too began to blush.

Ben looked up and asked her:

Since when do you feel this way?"

I always did Ben… and since do you love me?" asked Gwen and Ben answered her

"From the moment I saw you I loved you. It was like love at first sight… and it was love we both hid from each other because of our differences which made us fight. But deep down I knew that I loved you."

Gwen smiled as her face began to get closer to Ben's. Her face got closer and closer until their lips finally touched. As they deepened into the kiss Ben put his arms around his new girl friend as their toughness touched each other. As they separated from their French kiss they then hugged each other and then they both knew they wanted to spend the rest of their life with each other.

THE END

Well I hoped you liked this fanfic which I personally found very nice. I will hopefully make more fanfics in the future

Please send reviews on your way out.

Thank you.


End file.
